A Starry Night
by skylightblaze
Summary: A cute and awkward little one-shot to satisfy your RoLu needs.


_**-=**_**A Starry Night=-**

* * *

She sat there, gazing upward towards the night sky. Lucy sighed in content as she identified the stars above. For some unknown reason, she always found comfort in the stars. It may be the fact that her friends live there, or maybe because she felt closer to her deceased mother as it brought back memories of the distant past, but whatever it may be, she will never know.

"Excuse me? Is this spot taken?" Someone said, sending Lucy back to reality and out of her reverie. He was a tall and broad-shouldered man, with straight, jet black hair, covering the right side of his face. His hair color complimented his piercing, crimson-red eyes which were locked with her honey-brown ones, awaiting a reply.

"No." Lucy answered, pausing before continuing. "I'm Lucy, of Fairy Tail. You?"

"One of Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers, Rogue Cheney." He replied as he sat down on the blanket beside her and settled his gaze upon the stars glimmering in the midnight sky. They sat beside each other in a comfortable silence while watching the wonders of the sky reveal their beauty to the twain of the mages.

"What's your dragon slaying element?" Lucy asked, shattering the silent aura that previously surrounded the two.

"Shadow, Skiadrum taught me." Rogue replied with a wistful facial expression and faraway tone. He looked away from the constellation of Draco and locked eyes with hers, noticing there were golden specks adorning her soft brown irises. "What's your magic?" He expanded when he caught a hint of guilt, nestled within the depths of her alluring orbs.

"Celestial Magic, mostly focusing on summoning. It's spells are a sort of secondary means of magic for me." She answered, looking away from him as she observed the environment around. Emerald blades of grass were covered in dew drops of diamond, the lake in front of them acted as a mirror of the night sky above, and fireflies were floating around the willow trees nearby with their glow flickering every few seconds or so.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said, causing her to blush and fidget with the ends of her onyx mini-skirt.

"Thank you." She muttered softly, though with his enhanced hearing ability, he heard it clearly. "Where's your exceed? Don't most dragon slayers have one?" She questioned, hoping to conceal the nervousness and squirming he had triggered.

"Oh Frosch? She's sleeping at home. So what's brought you out here, late at night?"

"It's a beautiful night." Lucy answered, wonder dancing in her eyes as she pivoted her body to face his. "Who wouldn't want to be out here?"

"I see your point, it is indeed a lovely night." Suddenly, he felt something lean onto his shoulder with an almost inaudible _'thunk'_, and an arm wrap around his. Rogue slightly turned his head to see the golden silhouette of Lucy's hair, and the pale skin of her arm peeking out from the fabric of his sleeve. He blushed at the gesture and lifted his hand to brush some of the stray tresses that were obstructing his view of her calm face.

A soft shade of pink appeared on her cheeks when she felt his breath on her skin. His fingers combing through her hair, herself leaning on his shoulder, a beautiful setting surrounding the two. Her eyes fluttered open to observe his handsome features. Even with the scar across the bridge of his nose, he still looked attractive to her. As their eyes met the other's, they leaned in closer until their foreheads touched each other's and spent one last glance into the other's eyes before closing their own. Rogue's hands met her waist and the small of her lower back, while Lucy's met his neck with her thumbs against his jawline. Rogue was the first to act when he closed the space between them as their lips moved in sync with each other. She moved her right arm to hook his neck and her left to hug his lean figure.

The passerby's who walked alongside the cobblestone path glanced towards the two mages and either smiled or blushed. The two mages who were causing these reactions felt as if they were the only people in the world right now. Nothing mattered in this moment, just the two of them in a passionate kiss displaying their obvious feelings for the other. Apparently, the quote "Love at first sight" is real.

They pulled apart, panting at the lack of air before realizing what they just did. Their cheeks were stained pink in realization of their actions, though unwilling to move from their current position. Rogue, feeling bolder from their doings, pinned her hands on either side of her head before glancing into her eyes once more, and again, closing the space between themselves.

Lucy liked this dominance and wrapped her slender right leg around his waist as he gently swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Gladly, she responded and their tongues battled for superiority to explore the other's mouth and neck first. Smirking, he accepted the challenge and ran his hand down her waist and rubbed circles on her lower stomach with his calloused thumb, awarding him with a slight gasp and victory to roam.

As he explored her jawline, he lightly ran the tip of his tongue down to the middle of her neck and left a small kiss mark before laying down beside her on the soft, lavender blanket.

"So this means you're mine now, right?" He breathily asked.

"All yours." Lucy smiled and leaned her head on his chest, catching a glimpse of the sky while the sun came out, turning the sky to gold before they both fell into a serene slumber.

* * *

**I don't know, I just felt like making a RoLu One-Shot and this is what I came up with.**

**My other FanFic, "Concealed for Now", will be updated within two days so don't**

**worry! Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting this FanFiction in anyway,**

**you don't know how happy it makes me when I see just a simple follow,**

**favorite, and/or review, it's what keeps me going. **

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


End file.
